


they really want you (but I do too)

by help-me-obiwan (athenasmama11)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 90s grunge rockstars, Angst, F/M, Jon and Daenerys Are Not Related, Mentions of Teen Pregnancy, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasmama11/pseuds/help-me-obiwan
Summary: For the past eight years Daenerys Targaryen has tried to forget her high school boyfriend, Jon Snow. It doesn't help that he's arguably the biggest rock star in the world right now. Oh, and that they share a seven year old daughter, that he doesn't know about.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the spring of 1990, and for Daenerys Targaryen it was easily the best year of her life. She had amazing friends, a loving boyfriend, and had been accepted into her first choice university. And even though things weren't perfect at home she'd be out and away from that place soon. For the first time in her life she was completely content. 

"So Dany, are you and Jon planning to go to the party at the Frey's house tonight?" Her friend Doreah asked from behind her as she stripped her shirt off, getting ready for gym.

"I'm not sure yet. I've just gotten over that awful sinus infection that knocked me on my ass. Thank God for antibiotics. But I know Jon doesn't have a show tonight. I don't know if he has anything else planned. I'll ask him in sixth period." Dany replied. 

Doreah nodded. "Ok well I hope you come. The Frey's are trashy but they throw a hell of a party, and I mean who knows how many more opportunities we'll have to party together before we all go our separate ways after graduation."

As the bell rang, signaling the end of 5th period and the start of sixth Dany ran to her locker to meet with Jon. It was their ritual this year. They hardly seen each other during the school day. But he always met her at her locker so they could walk to sixth period together. He'd wrap his arm around her, his hand finding the back pocket of her ripped jeans. He'd lean down and kiss her forehead as they walked, his loose dark curls tickling her cheek as he did so. 

Dany was ethereally beautiful with her silver-blonde hair and violet eyes. And that wasn't vanity, it was the simple truth. The result of excellent breeding if her father was to be believed. But gods above Jon was beautiful, insofar as much as a boy could be considered beautiful, with his dark curls and dark grey eyes. He was sweet and compassionate. Honorable and kind. He could sing and play guitar. And he loved her, truly loved her, with every ounce of his being. Dany often found herself wondering how she had gotten so lucky.

"Hello, my love" Jon said as he bent down to kiss her.

"Hello, yourself," she whispered back against his lips, smiling. Just being in his presence made Dany happy. The two years they’d spent together, a veritable eternity when you’re in high school, had been amazing. From the day he had nervously asked her to their sophomore spring fling dance, to the first kiss he had given her a week later under the giant maple tree on the edge of the valley, to their first time eight months ago, where he had sweetly and tenderly made love to her under the stars, whispering he loved her over and over in her ear as he moved inside her. They were made for each other, soulmates, Dany believed. And they would be together forever. 

“Are you wanting to go to this spring break kickoff party the Frey’s are throwing?” Jon asked her, as they made their way to class.

“Doreah asked if we were going. I said I’d talk to you. I wasn’t sure if you had anything planned tonight. It’s not often you’ve got a gig free friday.” She smiled, pushing up on the balls of her feet to sweetly kiss him as they walked into the art room. 

Jon was the lead singer and songwriter of a grunge band called the Direwolves that he’d started with his cousin Robb, and a few of their friends when they were fourteen. The last year they’d been playing gigs in some of the bars of the underground scene in Washington, and they’d received a lot of attention. They were good, really good. And so for last several months, there had hardly been a weekend Jon was free. 

“Well I’m down if you are, Dany. It’ll be fun.” Jon said, making his way to the table they shared. 

“Ok sweet! Pick me up at 7?” She asked.

Jon smiled at her, “It’s a date.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music was pulsating through the house. People were drinking, and dancing, and laughing. Couples were making out in the dark corners. And the jovial feeling in the air was contagious, as Dany watched Jon make his way back to her, drinks in hand. She was on her third beer, the alcohol beginning to course through her veins. 

She took her cup from Jon and chugged it down. She placed her empty cup on the table, and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, feeling his arms come around her waist. She began to sway to the music, pushing herself against him, tilting her head back to look at him, her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. He kissed her, softly. But she wanted more. She licked his lips through their kiss, imploring him to open to her and he complied. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as she grinded against him, feeling him straining in his jeans. 

She pulled away from his lips and leaned up whispering in his ear, “I need you, Jon. Let’s go somewhere private.” 

He nodded, his eyes hooded with want and took her hand leading her towards the back of the house. He knocked on a door, and when no answer came he opened it, leading her inside, and closing the door behind her. 

The moment the door was shut she was pushed against the door. Jon’s hands were roaming all over her body, as his mouth descended on her, drinking her in. She began undoing the buckle of his belt as he kneaded her breasts, his lips attacking her throat; licking, biting, sucking. His hands began to work down her body, lifting her skirt up and pushing her soaked panties down. 

She freed his erection from his pants as he moved back up to her mouth. Her hand tugging at him. He lifted her up, her legs coming around his waist, never breaking contact with her lips, as he thrust in her in one quick motion. Dany gasped in ecstasy as Jon began pumping in and out of her, shaking the door with the power of his thrusts.

“Oh my god, Jon. Yes. That feels so good. Please don’t stop.” She pleaded, feeling her orgasm crest.

“I’m not going to stop, Dany. God you’re so fucking sexy.” He panted, his hips pistoning into hers.

Suddenly, the world crashed around her and she screamed, her cunt squeezing his cock, milking his seed from him, as they came together. Breathlessly, Jon sat her back on her feet, his forehead touching hers, his hand brushing sweat soaked tendrils of silver-blonde hair back from her face. He kissed her softly as he pushed her skirt back down before stepping away to pull his jeans back up. 

Their eyes met, and Dany saw the love Jon had for her reflected in his eyes. She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his waist, her head coming to rest on his chest, “I love you, Jon. I love you so much.” 

He grinned in return, holding her close to him as he caught his breath, his lips brushing the top of her head, “I love you, Dany. I’ll never stop loving you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 Weeks Later

Fuck, she thought, as she glanced down at the little white stick. The two lines glared back at her as if to remind her of her colossal fuck up. As though she needed reminding. “This can’t be happening, this really can’t be happening.” She whispered to herself from inside the stall.

“Dany, what does it say? Is there a bun in your oven?” Doreah asked.

Dany unlocked the door to the handicap stall and pulled Doreah inside. She showed the test to her friend, “Holy shit!! You and Jon are going to have a baby. That’s like super heavy.”

“I know. What am I going to do, Doreah. I’m scared. What if Jon doesn’t want a baby? What if he decides to break up with me? He’ll think I tricked him. But I just don’t understand. We’ve been so careful. I’ve been on birth control forever, and we always use a condom. How did this hap…” Dany stopped, mid-sentence. Her thoughts going back to the party at the Frey’s six week ago, and her drunken dalliance with Jon in the back room. It had been a quick, sloppy coupling. Neither of them had even questioned the use of a condom. But she was on birth control, so it should have still been ok. It was just one time. 

“You’re being crazy,” Doreah said, reaching for her hand. “Jon loves you. Like really loves you, not high school loves you. And he’s a great guy. He’s going to be there with you every step of the way. It’s going to work out. You’ll see.”

Dany collapsed in her friends arms sobbing. “How am I supposed to tell Jon?” She asked through her tears.

Doreah held her, running her fingers through her hair, “Just call him and tell him you need to talk to him. He’s going to understand. And it’s going to be ok.”

Dany huffed and nodded. Doreah was right. Jon would be supportive of whatever decision she made. He would be there with her through all of it. Through morning sickness, and odd cravings, the inevitable fall out with her parents, when they found out their perfect little girl wasn’t so perfect.

Oh god, her parents, she hadn’t even spared a thought to their reaction. She was too wrapped up in the possibility of her pregnancy, and how Jon would take it to worry about them. Her dad was going to kill her. He was going to kill Jon. He already hated him. Thought some no name Snow, wasn’t good enough for his Targaryen princess. For his only daughter. Maybe, she thought, I can just not tell them, I can just graduate and move in with Jon and then they’ll have nothing to say. 

The more she thought about it, the more she thought it might work. She had already decided to defer for a year. Taking a break from schooling before starting college. She could get a part time job, and Jon already made decent money from his shows, plus he worked part time at the plastics factory in town. Maybe D was right and it really was going to be ok. 

“You’re right. I’ll just call him tonight, and we’ll meet up, and it’ll be ok.” Dany sighed, composing herself to get through the rest of lunch so she could go home and prepare to tell Jon that their lives were changing forever. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dany stood under the maple tree on the edge of the valley, shaking, her nerves making her sick to her stomach, more than her pregnancy had up until this point. This had always been their spot. It was where they shared their first kiss, and where they had laid down a blanket and made love the first time, and this was where she was going to tell Jon she was pregnant with his child.

She turned as she heard Jon’s footsteps signaling his arrival to the clearing. Jon ran to her beaming. His arms came around her as he picked her up, twirling her in his joy. "Dany, you'll never believe what happened," he said, his arms still around her waist as he leaned down to kiss her. 

She looked up at him expectantly, the excitement coming off of him palpable and contagious.

He took a deep breath and started,"The Direwolves are touring the west coast this summer. We've got 40 gigs. And I'm getting $500 a gig. Isn't that amazing?"

"Oh my God, Jon! That's incredible!" She squealed, jumping into his arms and kissing him. 

Jon went on about all the places they were going and the set lists he was planning. About the party Robb was throwing that night to celebrate. But the more he talked, and the more she thought about it, the further her smile slipped from her face. She knew he'd pull out when he found out about the baby. Knew he'd give it all up. He'd give up his dreams, and never leave their small town life. And she knew he was made for more than that.

He had stopped talking, sensing the change in her mood. He cocked his head to the side and asked, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Dany".

In an instant she made a decision. She steeled herself, knowing she was about to do the most difficult thing she'd ever have to do in her life.

"I got accepted to KLU, Jon. I'm moving to Boston to stay with Rhaegar for the summer, before the semester starts."

"What? Dany, what are you talking about? You're supposed to go with me. You said you were going to take the year off. I don't understand." Jon asked. All traces of happiness gone from his face.

"I have to do what's best for me. And what's best for me is attending KLU this fall. I'm sorry." She said forcing herself to remain composed, knowing she couldn't cry in front of him and risk him sleuthing out the truth. 

Jon shook his head, confused. "What are you talking about? We just talked about this two weeks ago. We made all those plans for next year. What's changed? Did your dad finally get to you? Dany, please, help me understand".

"You're to little for me, Jon. I'm a Targaryen. My destiny is bigger than some wannabe rockstar with great hair. We've had fun. And I'll always cherish my time with you. I hope you make it, I really do. But I think it's time we went our separate ways." Dany said, feeling her heart shatter as the lie fell from her lips, but knowing he’d accept it. Knowing he had always felt that way about himself in regards to her, that he felt he, some no name bastard boy, wasn't worthy of someone with her breeding and class and upbringing. 

"You're breaking up with me? Just like that? After two years together. After everything we've been through together?" He looked gobsmacked, as if his entire life was falling apart before his eyes. 

"I am. I'm sorry. Good luck this summer. I'm sure you're going to do great."  
She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She couldn't bare to look at him. She turned around and walked away, praying she was doing the right thing, as her own heart was shattering with every step.

"Dany, please. Don't do this. I love you, and I know you love me," he cried.

She shook her head, forcing more lies from her lips, “No, Jon. I never loved you. You were just a fun distraction while I was stuck in this small town. Something to occupy my time.”

She heard his breath hitch, but she forced herself to keep walking, holding her head high. She did the right thing. She wasn't going to ruin his life, and destroy his dream, hell he'd probably thank her one day. She hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up. There is brief mentions of Jon and Dany with other people. But there is nothing explicit.

A familiar, raspy, melodic voice came through the speakers of her car radio.

_Must be your skin that I'm sinking in_   
_Must be for real 'cause now I can feel_

_And I didn't mind_   
_It's not my kind_

_It's not my time to wonder why_   
_Everything's gone white_

_And everything's grey_   
_Now you're here now you're away_

_I don't want this_   
_Remember that_   
_I'll never forget where you're at_

Dany huffed and reached out to turn the radio off.

From the back seat a voice cried, "Wait, mommy! I like this song. Can we please listen to it?"

She paused, subtly shaking her head. Of course her daughter liked this damn song. It seemed no matter what she did she would never escape her past.

"Of course, sweetpea." Dany replied, her hands returning to the wheel. The music continued to flow from her speakers.

_Bad moon white again_   
_Bad moon white again_   
_And she falls around me_

_I needed you more_   
_You wanted us less_   
_I could not kiss just regress_

_It might just be_   
_Clear simple and plain_   
_That's just fine_   
_That's just one of my names_

_Don't let the days go by_   
_Could've been easier on you, you, you_

Tears welled in her eyes as the song ended. Eight years had passed since Daenerys Targaryen had last seen Jon Snow. In person, anyway. And she still missed him everyday. She had dated a few men in the years since but none seriously. They were nothing more than a way to scratch an itch.

Jon had made it mainstream about five years ago. Since then, him and The Direwolves were everywhere; radio, TV, magazines. Jon had been having a lot of fun if the tabloids were to be believed. He was a hardcore partier with a different model or starlet on his arm every week. He had battled with alcohol and substance abuse, and come out on top. Or so they said.

She breathed in deeply and pushed the heartache away, as she has every time one of his songs came on the radio. She rolled down her window to peck her daughter, Lyanna, on the cheek. "Have a good day, sweetpea!" She said as she pulled away from the curb.

Lyanna Rhae Targaryen. The current love of Dany's life. She was a fiery, sweet seven year old, with long, curly, dark hair and deep grey eyes. Dany really didn't know how she had gotten so lucky. Lya was the best thing that had happened to her and she was so thankful.

Dany drove to meet her friend Missy for coffee like she did every Wednesday morning. Missy was the first friend Dany made when she moved to Red Keep, a bustling suburb outside Boston.

After they had found out she was pregnant, Daenerys' parents had cut her off. She had already called her oldest brother, Rhaegar, and he had agreed to help her. She stayed with him for the duration of her pregnancy, and the first few months after giving birth. But when he started getting serious with his girlfriend Elia, Dany decided it was time to move out. Rhae helped her get the apartment but it was up to Dany to keep it.

Missy was her neighbor in the small apartment complex, and they had hit it off quickly. Missandei helped Daenerys get a job at the coffee shop to help keep her afloat while going to school. And they had remained best friends since.

"Hey girl!" Missy said as Dany approached, "how's it going?"

Dany reached out to hug her, "It's as good as always, Missy."

They spent the better part of an hour sipping they're coffees and chit chatting about whatever popped into their heads, when finally, "Oh my God, Dany, I almost forgot. So I'm writing an article about the pressures of touring with some band coming to town this weekend. I've got backstage passes to go and meet the band and see their set up and all that. Would you want to come to the show with me?" Missy asked.

"Oh wow! That's amazing. I'd love to go with. Just give me the time and place." She said, reaching into her bag to grab a paper to write it all down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had just finished getting ready when Missy showed up at her door. Dany wore a plaid mini skirt, with a black crop top and combat boots. Her silver-blonde hair was short and messy. And her make-up was dark but sensual.

"Damn you look hot." Missy said as she looked her up and down. "You planning on leaving with someone who's not me?"

Dany laughed, "I mean it has been a while. So I figure might as well go in swinging. I could use some fun."

"You do you, girlfriend. I hope you get you some." Missy winked, as they got in the car to head towards the venue.

Dany stared out the window at the passing city lights. She loved the city. It brought something alive within her.

"Here we are." Missy said turning into the lot.

Dany looked around in amazement. "Looks like this is going to be a sold out show. They must be pretty good."

"Oh yeah. Everyone is always raving about them. They're not really my style. But The Direwolves are certified rockstars. People pay hundreds of dollars to see them. Critics love them. Men love them. Women love them. Doesn't hurt that their lead singer is panty dropping gorgeous." Missy replied, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Did you say The Direwolves?" Dany asked, waves of shock rolling through her. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Yes. You've never mentioned them before but their right up your alley. I figured you'd be into it." Missy answered back. She looked at Dany as though she had grown another head.

Dany was hyperventilating. For the first time in 8 years she was going to be face to face with Jon Snow, and she showed up in her "fuck me" outfit. Great, she thought, just great. Wonder what kind of message that's going to send him.

"Are you ok?" Asked Missy, concern etched on her face "You seem a little out of it."

Dany took a deep breath and put on a smile, "I'm fine. I need a drink. Let's get in there." Dany grabbed her purse and Missy's hand and they headed in.

Daenerys ran straight for the bar. She got two mixed drinks and downed them.

"Whoa, slow down there. You might want to be mostly cognizant. Especially if you're planning on taking someone home tonight." Her friend said as Dany got back in line for a third drink.

"Oh I'll be fine. I just want to enjoy the show. And it's been forever since I've really drank." Which wasn't a complete lie. She just left out the part where she really needed it for the courage to face her ex and the unknowing father of her daughter.

"Well grab one more and let's head down. We're in the pit so we'll be right up in the middle of it. You'll be able to see the sweat pouring off their faces." Missy told her as she dragged her toward their spots.

Twenty minutes later the lights dimmed, fog enveloped the stage, and the band made their entrance, taking their places. And there he was. Making his way to center stage. Jon Snow. He was even more beautiful than she remembered. His hair was a little longer and he now had a nicely trimmed beard. Gone was the boy she knew. He looked every bit a man now.

"Hello Boston!" Jon shouted. "We're so excited to be here with you all tonight. I could sit here and bore you with all this talk but that's not why you're here tonight. Is it?"

The crowd screamed "NO!", back. And without another word the band started playing. Dany took her eyes off Jon then to look at the rest of the band. She saw Theon and Gendry. Two original members of the band. But she was surprised that Robb was missing. Instead, there was a hairy, red headed man on the lead guitar.

The music was intoxicating, and Jon's voice was as incredible as she remembered. His range was amazing. He commanded the crowd with his presence. She was getting as hyped and excited as everyone else, moshing, dancing, and humming along with the tunes as they blasted through the stadium.

And then, almost impossibly, their eyes met. And it was as though the whole world had turned off. She saw the shock on his face, and it spoke to his ability as a performer that he kept on going, never missing a beat, despite the unexpected blast from his past. She smiled at him softly and she saw the tiniest hint of a smile back. And it was like she was a teenager again. Giddiness bubbled up in her chest and butterflies flew around her belly.

The lights dimmed around them once more as a new song began to play. Jon looked directly at her and began to sing.

_She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak_

_I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks_

_I've been drawn into your magnetar pit trap trap_

_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_

As the tempo built and the chorus flowed from his luscious lips, Jon's eyes remained on Dany. As though he wanted her to know this song was for her.

_Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet_

_Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath_

_Broken hymen of your Highness, I'm left back_

_Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back_

He finished out the song strong, finally breaking eye contact with her as he looked out at the rest of the crowd. She watched as his chest heaved with the strength of his breath after singing so powerfully.

"Thank you, Boston!" Jon shouted as he dropped the mic and left the stage.

"Come on." Missy said, as she grabbed Dany's hand, pulling her to the backstage entrance.

They were met with a hulking hunk of a security guard, "Passes?" He grunted.

As Missy handed the passes over, Dany tried to get her breathing under control. She was scared. Unsure of how this was going to go. But she was going to play it cool. And let Jon make the first move.

Missy walked up to the most official person she could find, "Hi, I'm Missandei Naath. I'm here to interview the band. I'm with the Boston Times."

The man looked her up and down, "Right this way, they're typically in a good mood after a show. So you should be able to get some great stuff."

The man pushed a door open and Dany's breath stopped once more. There he was surrounded by his bandmates, taking a swig out of a beer bottle. There were three other women in the room as well. Two brunettes and a blonde, who was hanging on Jon as she practically sat in his lap.

Daenerys latched onto Missy as she pushed her way through, and introduced herself to the band. And once again Dany's eyes were locked on to Jon's. She watched as he took her in fully, clearly appreciating the view, before he closed off and turned his attention to her friend.

Neither him nor any of the original members from her hometown of Summerhall paid her any attention. It was as though she didn't exist through the course of Missy's interview.

Finally, after what seemed like an awkward eternity, Missy stood up and shook all the bandmates hands, "Thank you for your time," she said. "It sounds like you live extremely interesting lives."

She looked at Dany and nodded, signaling they were done here and could leave. They both turned to go when they were stopped by a, "Would you ladies like to stick around for a while? The night is young, so we figured we might as well see what we can get into. It would be easier with a couple locals."

Jon had spoken. He wanted them to stay, wanted her to stay. And she wanted to, she really wanted to. She made eye contact with Missy and gave a half smile and a shrug and Missy said, "Well, unfortunately I have an early deadline. So I can't. But my friend here can show you around. She knows how to have a good time. Isn't that right, Dany?"

Dany turned to her and replied, "Oh yeah. You know me. Party central here." She wanted to slap herself. She sounded so stupid. God why was this so hard. She knew most of these people. Had known them since they were kids.

Missy came up and hugged her, whispering, "Be careful, and call me if you need me." And with that she left. Dany was now alone with her ex boyfriend, the father of her child. And his closest friends.

"Well, ain't you a sight for sore eyes." Jon said as he approached her.

Dany composed herself, "Hi, Jon. It's good to see you again."

And just like that the tension broke, Jon came up and wrapped her in his arms and for the first time in eight years she felt like she was home. He didn't hold her for long, and as soon as he let her go the others from home came up and hugged her, "Dany! It's been way too long. It's good to see you."

Jon stood by her as his bandmates from home greeted her, but she noticed one of the women, the blonde who had practically been in Jon's lap when she came in, eyed her suspiciously before leaving with the other two women.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to party. Dany, why don't you show us your stomping grounds." Jon said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

She beamed, "Ok. I know a few places we can go." And with that they left. She followed them to their car and directed their driver where to go.

She was sat beside Jon. And just his presence was intoxicating. She couldn't help but wonder if he felt it too. The pull she felt towards him.

"So what's it like being one of the most popular bands in the world right now?" She asked jokingly.

"Oh well you know, you can't beat sex, drugs, and rocknroll. And we're swimming in all three. It's exciting to say the least." Theon replied. Even as teenagers he had always been the more adventurous of the bunch. Experimenting with experience he called it.

"Well that definitely sounds exciting." She said, as they pulled up to the club. It was newer. But she had come with Missy a few times, and it was always fun. And the moment they walked through the door the band seemed to fit right in. They shared a nod and all went their separate ways as the lights and music pulsated in time.

But Jon stayed with her and led her to the bar, "What do you want?"

"Rum Punch, please?" She replied. He nodded and ordered their drinks, as he took a seat at the bar.

He took his shot and drank his beer as she downed her first drink. He ordered them more drinks and a cycle started. After about four rounds, Dany was feeling pretty good.

"Daenerys Targaryen." Jon smiled as he shook his head. "I really thought I'd never see your face again. But I'm glad I did. You look good. Really good."

"Well I see your face everywhere so that's never been a particular concern of mine. But thanks. You look pretty amazing too. Seems life as a rockstar is working out for you." She said, grinning at him. He had that look on his face. The look he always had before he would kiss her. And sure enough he leaned in, and she didn't pull away.

Their lips met in an instant, and she felt life come back into her. The kiss quickly turned dangerous. They devoured each other. And God help her but she wanted him. Their mouths moved in time with the music blasting through the building, and she felt a wave of pleasure pulsate from her center, felt her panties soak with her desire.

Jon grabbed her hand and headed towards the bathroom, and she followed. She watched as he glanced around making sure no one paid them any attention before pushing her through the door. The bathroom was about as dark as the club itself was. The black lights doing little for visibility. The music still loud and vibrating even there. Jon led her to the handicap stall and pulled her in locking the door.

He descended on her, kissing her sloppily. They're tongues giving and taking as they slipped from her mouth to his and back again. And then without warning she heard Jon unzip his pants. He turned her around and pushed her up to the wall, lifting her skirt and pushing her ruined panties aside.

She gasped as he slid one finger through her folds. His other hand cupping her ass to spread her cheeks, while he mouthed her neck and nibbled her ear. And then she felt his cock slip past the cleft of her ass and ever so gently nudge her wet center. She arched her back to help give him a better angle. And then he plunged his manhood into her.

She cried out as he stretched her cunt. And then he stilled. She felt his right hand come around her throat, as his left gripped her hip tightly. And suddenly he moved. He began pumping into her hard and fast. Pushing himself into her. And God did it feel good. He fucked her fast and hard his hands alternating between tweaking her nipples through her shirt, rubbing her clit to elicit a reaction, and grabbing her hips so hard she was sure she would bruise as he thrust into her harder and faster.

Jon had always been a sweet and gentle lover. Even their quickies as kids hadn't had this aggression. It seemed he had picked up a few things in their time apart. And she fucking loved it. She was keening, shouting as her orgasm rocked her, her cunt clenching around him as she rode it out. Then, without warning he pulled out and spilled himself all over her ass.

He stepped back and pulled his jeans up, grabbing some toilet paper to clean her up. He smiled, took her hand and led her back the car. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into, but at this point she just couldn't bring herself to care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late posting this. I've been sick today. I hope it's worth the wait

Dany woke to kisses on her skin, on her cheeks, down her throat, hovering near her breasts before closing around her nipple. She gasped, feeling her center slick with want. She opened her eyes to see Jon working his way down her body. And God above was that a sight she never thought she'd see again. 

He glanced up at her, their eyes locking, and smiled as his mouth closed around her sensitive nub. He sucked and licked in earnest as first one, then two fingers began pumping in and out of her. She was nearly combusting. The more he licked and sucked the louder she got as the heat built up inside her, until finally, she felt the waves of her orgasm wash through her. Her legs clamped around his head forcing him to continue licking her while she rode it out. 

As she loosened her legs and began to come down off her sex high, Jon made his way back up her body. He hovered over her, pushing the hair off her face before leaning down to kiss her. She sighed into his mouth as his lips touched hers, before opening to allow his tongue entrance. 

She felt his hands roam down her body and he kneed her legs apart, opening her up to him. He pulled back from her lips to look her in the eye as he pushed his throbbing cock into her warm, slick, cunt. She nearly cried it felt so good. The slight sting from their multiple couplings adding to her pleasure. Jon leaned back down to kiss her as he began to pump in and out of her in earnest. The sound of skin slapping as his hips met hers. Their kisses turning from sweet to devouring as he moved faster inside of her. Lips smacking, teeth clashing, biting, sucking, as they both started to moan in pleasure.

Dany wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him to go deeper, begging him to go harder and faster. Jon reached down to rub her sensitive clit as he pumped into her.

"Cum for me, Dany. Let me hear you." He murmured softly in her ear.

And with that Dany let go. Her second orgasm rocked her. She shouted his name over and over as he continued pumping into her before feeling him seize up and pull out, his seed spurting, hot and heavy, on her belly.

Spent and breathless, Jon nearly collapsed on Dany. He gently laid his head on her bare breast and tried to catch his breath as she began stroking his hair. 

"I've missed this" she laughed, breathlessly.

He glanced up at her, "So have I, Dany. There was a time, seems like forever now, that I thought this was going to be my life. Touring the world with you at my side. Waking up to you every morning, naked in my bed." Jon looked away, a sad smile on his face. "I've gotta say after all these years, you are the last person I ever expected to find with backstage passes for one of my shows."

Trying to lighten the mood after his confession, she shook her head and smiled, "Is this what happens with all the girls who meet you backstage?"

"Only the pretty ones." He smirked as he rolled off her and made his was way to the bar. 

Dany admired the view. Jon had always had an amazing body but it had gotten more chiseled and defined over the years. 

"Do you want a drink?" Jon asked as he poured himself a one. 

"No thanks." Dany replied, "It's a little early for me. But I'll take a water, if you’ve got one."

"Suit yourself." He said as he tossed her a bottle of water.

"So, umm, who was that girl hanging all over you when you were being interviewed by Missy?" Dany asked, her face heating with jealousy and embarrassment.

"Oh, that's Val. She's kind of my girlfriend. Or not girlfriend. We hook up sometimes. But she's also fucked the whole band at this point, out of desire or spite. Depending on the situation. She's a piece of work. But she’s fun. Why? Are you jealous?" Jon leered at her. And she could hardly believe it. This was definitely not the sweet Jon she remembered.

"No, of course not," Dany said, turning her nose up at him. "Just because we had sex doesn't mean you owe me anything. Or that I owe you anything. What you did or do with slutty groupies is your business. She was just glaring daggers at me when she left last night, and I was curious as to why."

"I don't know, Dany. It sounds an awful lot like jealousy to me." Jon teased. She couldn't believe he was teasing her about this.

"Well it's not." She said decisively, putting an end to that conversation.

An awkward tension began to seep into the room. It seemed neither knew what to say now. Dany began to feel self-conscious in her naked state, and glanced around the room to find her clothes. 

As she began slipping back into her outfit from the night before, she noticed Jon do the same. She looked in the mirror and seen the love bites covering her neck and collarbone. The top of another one evident on her hip. She shook her head to clear it and started gathering up her things to put off the inevitable conversation she knew she needed to have with him. 

"Why now?" He asked, his hands fumbling with his glass, nervously.

"What do you mean?" Dany responded, as she pulled her hair to the side to attempt to hide the worst of the marks.

"Why come see me now? It's been eight years. And getting over you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I did it. I moved on. I was enjoying life. And out of nowhere there you are. And I just want to know, why now?" He said, frustration rolling off him in waves.

Daenerys sighed. She didn't want to have this conversation. But she owed to him, and to Lyanna to finally do it.

"Well, truthfully, I didn't know it was your concert I was going to be going to last night. My friend Missy said she had backstage passes for a show and asked if I wanted to come and I said yes. I was shocked to see you. And I certainly didn't expect for all this to happen when I saw you again", she said as she gestured between them. " And you know it hasn't been easy for me either. I've spent the last 8 years unable to escape you, while trying to get over you. You're on the radio, on TV, in magazines. Every single day I'm reminded of you and what I lost. And it kills me."

"It kills you? Dany, you're the one who decided to end things out of nowhere remember? You’re the one who said you didn’t love me. That I was just a fun distraction in your small town life. If I had it my way you would have been with me this whole time. We would have went on this journey together. But you left me. And all the music and sex and drugs couldn't fill the hole you left," Jon cried, his voice choking up with emotion, his eyes tearing up.

Dany gulped, feeling her stomach in her throat as she began what she knew was going to be an all around shit conversation. "I didn't have a choice, Jon. I had to do what was best for all of us. You don't understand."

"What don't I understand? That I got the biggest opportunity of my life, up until that point at least, and my supposedly supportive girlfriend just decides to dump me? Seems pretty cut and dry to me." Jon said.

Feeling her temper begin to rise Dany blurted out, "I was pregnant. That's why I left. I had found out I was pregnant and within hours you tell me you are spending the summer traveling with your band. And I knew, I knew Jon, that if I told you I was pregnant you would give it all up. You'd leave it all behind. You'd get a job at the plastic factory like everyone else in Summerhall. And you'd never leave. You'd throw away your dreams that were right there within your grasp. And I refused to do that to you." 

Jon looked shell shocked. "Pregnant?" He said, fuming. "You were pregnant, Dany, and you didn't think I had a right to know?"

"I was stupid. I know that now. But I was young and scared and I didn't want to be the thing that kept you from following your dream, from being a star. Because everyone knew you were going to make it, Jon. Everyone. I didn't want you to resent me and that baby for holding you back. And to a frightened seventeen year old girl pushing you away seemed like the best thing to do for you." She cried. The look of utter betrayal on his face was enough to kill her. She hated herself. She would always hate herself for keeping this from him. 

The seconds, minutes ticked by. "Did you have the baby? Did you keep the baby?" He finally questioned. "Do I have a child out in the world that I've never met?"

She nodded, "Yes. You, well we, have a daughter. I named her Lyanna. After your mother. She's beautiful, with curly dark hair like yours. And she is so sweet and loving and smart. And she deserves a chance to know you." 

Dany grabbed her purse and began rifling around before pulling out a picture from her wallet. 

"This was her last school picture." She said handing it to him. 

He took it from her, his eyes locking with the girl in the picture. She was his spitting image. Dany watched his eyes tear up as he looked at their beautiful girl. 

"How could you Dany?" He whispered, accusingly. All mirth and happiness from their earlier coupling gone. 

"I'm sorry, Jon. I really am. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was just. . ." She stopped as he glared at her.

"Get the fuck out. I can't even look at you right now. I don't ever want to see you again, Dany." He roared. 

Dany grabbed a pen and paper off the dresser and quickly wrote her address and phone number down, leaving it on the table. 

"I understand you're mad at me. And while I don't entirely blame you for that, there is a little girl who would love to meet you. And not you as in Jon Snow, lead singer of the Direwolves. She wants to meet Jon Snow, her father. Please think about it. For Lyanna's sake." She said as she made her way toward the door.

He refused to look at her. She gathered up the rest of her things before slipping out the exit. She got around the corner before she collapsed, heartbroken, and sobbing. Hoping he would give their daughter a chance despite his anger towards her. And she vowed if he tried she'd find a way to make it up to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dany ran to the phone the moment she got back into her apartment. She was a mess. She had struggled to stay composed since she had stopped to pick Lyanna up from Rhaegar's.

She hit the three on her speed dial, and paced as the phone rang.

" _Hello_?" Missy's voice crackled through the phone.

"Hi, Missy. I need you. Can you please come over?" Dany practically sobbed into the phone.

" _Dany. Dany, calm down is everything alright_?" Her friend responded on the other end, concern lacing her voice.

Dany shook her head, crying into the receiver, "No Missy. No it's really not. I fucked up. I fucked up so bad."

" _Give me ten minutes and I'll be there_." The line clicked.

Like clockwork Missy let herself in ten minutes later. She dropped her bag and keys and ran straight to Dany. Her arms coming around her, pulling her in, holding her as she gently stroked Dany's hair while she sobbed.

“What happened?” Missy asked gently, her arms still wrapped around Dany. “Did those guys take advantage of you? I’ll drag them in the papers if they did.”

Dany laughed, humorlessly, “No Missy. Nothing like that. I mean I did fuck Jon, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Stupid maybe. But not bad.”

Missy looked at her with eyes wide, “ Well go Dany! You slept with a rockstar. That’s pretty cool. So what’s got you so upset.”

Dany looked away, refusing to meet Missandei’s eyes, “ Well the problem is, that’s not the first time I’ve slept with Jon Snow.”

“What! When did you sleep with Jon Snow, and why the hell didn’t you tell me about it.” Missy shrieked, as she grabbed Dany’s hands.

Taking a deep breath, she began, “Well, I’ve known Jon, and most of the other guys from The Direwolves for most of my life. We all grew up in Summerhall. We went to school together. And Jon, well he was my boyfriend in high school. And he was super talented then too. I went to every show and practice. We were pretty inseparable.”

“Sounds like you really cared about him. So what happened?” Missy asked her.

Dany looked back towards Lyanna’s room, hearing her daughter’s musical voice tinkling as she played. She took a deep breath and focused back on Missy, forcing herself to continue.

“I got pregnant. And him and the band we’re going on tour. And I didn’t want him to give it up. So I broke up with him and moved in with my brother.” Dany finished.

Shock was an understatement, as Dany watched Missy. “So, Jon Snow, the lead singer of The Direwolves, is Lyanna’s father?”

Dany nodded. And it felt so good to share that with someone in her new life. To no longer hold that secret inside. It was such a weight off of her.

“I told him this morning,” Dany said. “He did not take it well.”

Her eyes welled up again as she remembered their conversation. The pain and anger in his voice as he asked her to leave. And she didn’t feel like she could even be upset with him. He had every right to be upset with her for keeping this from him.

“Well I think it’s pretty normal that he would maybe feel upset. That’s some pretty heavy stuff you’re throwing down. But on the plus side now you get to see what type of man he really is. And it’s not something you have to carry around with you. Maybe you can move on? I’m guessing the nature of the breakup with him has something to do with why you just refuse to engage in committed relationships.” Missy told her, her hands coming to brush through Dany’s hair soothingly.

And she was right. A part of Dany always assumed her and Jon would reunite in some way. That they would meet again and restart right where they left, only now with Lyanna involved as well. And beyond that she never wanted to feel the pain she felt when she left Jon ever again. The agonizing heartbreak. She didn’t think she could live through that again.

“He hates me, Missy. We had so much fun last night. And this morning before I told him. It felt like old times. And I was happy. So fucking happy. And I’m so worried he’s going to take this out on Lya. That he’s going to decide she’s not worth his time because she’s my daughter.” She was nearly inconsolable at the thought. She wanted Lya to know her father. Even if her father wanted nothing to do with her mother. Lya deserved that.

Missy and Dany spent the next couple of hours talking about everything. And by the time Missy left, Dany was feeling considerably better.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, as rain splashed against the window pain, and thunder rolled Dany started getting Lyanna ready for bed. She brushed her hair, the soft curls cascading down her back. She opened the covers and Lya crawled in, clutching her stuffed white wolf to her as she turned to look at her mother.

“Are you feeling better, mommy?” Her sweet girl asked, reaching up to hug her.

Dany smiled at her, heart filled with joy at the kindness and compassion her daughter had. Hugging her back she said, “I’m feeling much better, sweetpea. Thank you for asking.”

She tucked Lya in, kissed her forehead, and told her goodnight as she made her way back to her living room. She sat on her putrid green sofa and turned on the television. Finding some mindless show to watch to ease her mind before laying down herself.

She was dozing off, the TV still going when there was a knock at the door. She shook herself awake and made her way to her front door, as the knocking became more and more insistent. She turned her lock and opened her door. And there, soaking wet, stood Jon Snow.

She was flabbergasted, shocked to see him there. “Jon? What are you doing here?” Dany whispered.

“I want to see her, Dany. I want to see my daughter.” He said, his chest heaving, as water droplets threw themselves from him.

She took a deep breath, “She’s asleep, Jon. It’s twelve-fifteen. She has school tomorrow.”

“Please, Dany. We’ve got a show in New York tomorrow. We’re flying out in a couple of hours. I just want to meet her. Please give me that chance.” Jon pleaded with her.

She nodded, opening the door to let him inside. He walked in, looked around, and said, “I never thought I would see you in a place like this. I expected some huge house, or a penthouse apartment. This is so normal.”

“Well my parents cut me off after they found out I was pregnant. Rhae helped me as much as he could but he had his own stuff going on. I had to work for all of this. And it’s not much but I’m proud of what I’ve got.” Dany said, holding her head high, as if daring him to argue.

Jon smiled softly at her, “You’ve changed, Dany.”

He was right. She had changed. She wasn’t the girl he had known. Her life was good now. But it had taken hard work and time to get here. She had struggled for years to accomplish all that she had, and no one could take that from her.

“Let me just go grab Lya. I don’t know how she’s going to take this. Please just be patient with her. She’s just a kid.” Dany begged, turning to Lyanna’s room.

Dany shook Lyanna, "Sweetpea, wake up. There's someone here who wants to meet you."

Through her yawn Lyanna said, "Is it Santa Claus, mommy?"

Dany laughed and shook her head."No honey, it's not Santa Claus."

"Well that's a bummer." She said, standing up. She was in purple pjs, covered in stars. Her dark head now a tangled rats nest. Taking a deep breath, Dany led her daughter to their guest in the living room.

Dany heard Jon's sharp intake of breath as she led Lya to him. Lya, for her part, was uninterested, unaware of who the man standing in their living room was.

"Jon, this is Lyanna," she said as she brought her daughter forward. "And Lyanna, sweetpea, this is Jon Snow. He's your daddy."

Lyanna looked at her dumbfounded. "I have a daddy?" She whispered before launching herself at Jon.

He was taken back by the blatant show of affection as Lyanna wrapped herself around his leg. Dany watched as the shock wore off and he bent down wrapping his arms around Lya, tears in his eyes as she returned the embrace.

Lya pulled back to look at him, she reached up to touch his dark curls and said, "You have pretty curls just like me!"

Jon chuckled. "I do, don't I? It's very nice to meet you, Lyanna."

"It's nice to meet you to, daddy. Are you going to move in with us?" She asked, hope evident in her face. Jon shared a look with Dany.

He reached up and scratched the back of his neck, "Um. Well your mom and I have a lot of stuff to figure out about how this is going to work. But I'm going to be here for you, Lyanna. I promise."

"Will you take me to school tomorrow?" Lyanna questioned, looking at both of her parents.

He shook his head. "I have to go away for a couple of weeks. For work. But as soon as work is done, I'll come right back. And we'll hang out and get to know each other a little better. How does that sound?"

Lyanna looked at him, considering, before nodding and throwing her arms around him again and said, "Ok. That sounds good."

Dany watched as Lyanna yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Lya, let's get you back in bed."

Her daughter pouted, her bottom lip sticking out, "But I want to stay out here and talk to my daddy some more. I'm not tired. I swear."

Dany hesitated. She didn't want to keep Jon and Lya from each other. But her baby needed to go to bed. Jon noticing her dilemma, stepped in.

"You should listen to your mother. I'll be back in a few weeks. I promise. But you have school tomorrow, so you need your sleep." He said, looking to Dany to make sure he had done right.

Lya crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. "Fine. But I'm not happy about it." She said. She ran up to give her dad one last hug. Dany saw him squeeze her harder before letting her go. She came and hugged Dany good night and went to her room.

"She's incredible." Jon said, almost dumbstruck. He had that goofy smile she had always loved, plastered across his face."You've done a great job, Daenerys."

"Thanks," she said, returning his smile. "But I've gotten lucky. She's a good kid."

They looked at each other. The tension building once again. He approached her, and reached out, brushing a tendril of hair out of her face. "I'm sorry. For how I acted this morning. I was upset and hurt. And honestly, I was already a little on edge, my nerves frayed, just from seeing you again."

"It's ok. I understand." She told him. And she did. She knew there was going to be some backlash when she told him. She was just really happy he didn't let it stop him from meeting Lyanna. "Thank you. For not letting your hatred of me keep you from meeting Lya. It meant a lot to her I think."

Jon looked at her, confusion evident on his face. "I don't hate you, Daenerys. I've never hated you."

"Really? She whispered, her voice a little broken. She slowly approached him, coming to stop a hairsbreadth from him.

His voice dropped, "Of course not. I loved y-" He was cut off by her lips capturing his.

For one glorious instant all felt right in the world as they were wrapped in each other. Until without prompt, Jon pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Dany. I can't. I don't hate you but I don't forgive you for keeping my daughter from me for eight years. We should focus on her. Anything between us would just complicate things." He uttered, quietly.

Dany took a deep breath, her pride stung. "I understand. Did you mean it? When you said you would come back after your tour?"

Jon nodded. "I did. I want to be apart of her life. If you'll let me."

"Of course. That's why I told you." She said.

"Well, um, I've got to get to the airport. See you around." He said, turning towards the door. But suddenly, he stopped, turned around, and bent down to kiss her cheek before running out the door.

Dany smiled, touching the spot on her cheek marked by his kiss, and headed to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dany threw down her dish towel as the phone rang. "Hello?" She asked, picking it up.

" _Hello. Dany_?" A voice crackled through the receiver

"Jon? Is that you?" Dany said into the phone, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants.

" _Yeah it is,_ " he said, " _I hope it's ok that I called. I thought maybe I could talk to Lyanna a few nights a week until I can come back. Is that ok_?"

Dany smiled, "Of course! She'll be so happy. You're all she's talked about since you left. Let me go grab her."

" _Thank you, Dany_." Jon whispered.

Dany was ecstatic that Jon had cared enough to call Lyanna. He was going to be great at this dad thing. "Lya, your dad is on the phone. He wants to talk to you." Dany yelled.

Suddenly, the thumping of feet on linoleum was heard as Lya raced toward her mother, her long, dark curls trailing behind her. She snatched the phone. "Daddy," she squealed, "is that really you?"

She grinned. Lya was positively beaming as she talked to her father. Dany listened as her daughter told him all about school this past week, and what she was having for dinner. She told him about her friends and teachers. And then she told him about her mommy. Dany nearly cried as she heard Lyanna tell Jon that she was the best mommy ever.

"MOMMY!" Lya shouted, "DADDY WANTS TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN".

Dany took the phone from her, twirling her fingers around the twisted cord, "Jon?"

" _Hey Dany. So I'm on tour for two more weeks. We've got ten shows left. How long until Lyanna is on summer break_?" He asked.

Dany looked at the calendar she had on the table next to the phone, "She gets out in three weeks."

" _Ok. So would it be ok if I come visit that week. That way I'll be able to have as much time as I want with her_?" He said.

"Yeah, that works out perfectly. Umm, are you planning on staying here with us?" She asked, praying that the hope she felt wasn't evident in her voice.

There was a pause. Then, " _Oh. I had just planned on getting a hotel room. I don't want to impose. And I'm sorry Dany, but I don't know that I can handle being so close to you. Constantly. I just don't think it would be a good idea. For any of us_."

Her heart broke a little at that. "Oh ok. You're probably right. We need to ease her into it." She said.

Over the line she could hear a female voice faintly saying " _Come on, Jon. You've been on the phone long enough. I need you to myself._ "

"It sounds like your busy," Dany replied, "I'll let you get back too it. I'll talk to you later."

And with that she hung up. She hated this. Hated knowing he was going to be so close but so far from her. Hated that she had brought this on herself for not being honest with him. But mostly she hated how much it hurt to not have him.

Dany would put on a brave face. She had too. For Lyanna's sake. She would figure this thing out with Jon. Whatever it takes, she told herself.

With that thought, running through her brain she headed back to her dirty dishes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks flew by, and before she knew it Jon was flying in to see Lyanna. Dany had never seen her daughter so excited. Lyanna had talked of nothing but her daddy. As much as it would hurt to have Jon back in her life without really having him, she was thrilled for Lya.

Dany yelled for Lyanna as the knocking on the door reverberated throughout the apartment. “Hi Jon.” She said as she opened the door. “Please come in and make yourself comfortable.”

She paused for a second as she took him in. He was wearing a grey henley, his toned arms visible through the fabric. His jeans sculpted his ass perfectly. His untameable hair was partially pulled back, and he had on slick aviator sunglasses. He looked so good, she dabbed the side of her mouth praying she wasn’t actually drooling.

He walked in and smiled at her, looking genuinely pleased to see her. “Hey Dany, how are you?” he asked, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

She returned his smile. “I’m good.”

She didn’t get another word in as Lyanna came flying through the living room yelling, “DADDY!”, before launching herself at Jon. He caught her in his arms, holding her to him, kissing her cheek as he spun around. Dany felt tears well up as she looked at them, her heart full with the love she felt for them both.

She stopped. The realization of her thoughts hitting her hard. She knew she was still attracted to Jon, knew she still cared about him. But love, that was a whole other thing. And her heart broke a tiny bit as she knew that no matter how much she loved him, he would never love her again. Not after all she had done to him by keeping Lyanna from him.

Dany looked back to them and noticed Jon staring, a look of concern on his face. “Is everything okay, Dany?”

She nodded, “Everything is fine. I’m just so happy to see you two together.” He smiled at that, a shy hidden smile like the one he used to get when they were together, every time she told him she loved him. “So what are you two planning on getting into today?”

“Well, I seen a festival in a park when I was driving in, I thought that might be fun,” he said, looking to her for reassurance.

“I think she’d like that,” Dany replied, looking to Lya for her opinion.

Lya looked at her father, a wise, contemplative look on her face, before she cracked a huge grin, “That sounds like so much fun daddy!”

Dany watched as Jon sighed in relief, having appeased their daughter for their first day out together.

“Can mommy come with us?” Lyanna asked, batting her eyelashes at her father.

That little sneak, Dany thought. Lyanna had been talking to Daenerys about the possibility of her and Jon getting back together. Dany hadn’t had the heart to tell her that it would never happen. That her father would never want to be with her mother again.

“Honey, you should really just go enjoy hanging out with your daddy. He came all this way just to hang out with you. Go have fun. I’ll be alright here.” Dany forced with a smile.

Lyanna huffed in annoyance, a look of determination clear on her face. “We’re a family. You are my mommy and daddy. And I’m your kid. And we are all supposed to do stuff together. Isn’t that what normal families do? I want a normal family.” Lyanna’s voice grew small as she finished.

Dany’s heart broke. Her eyes met Jon’s and she saw her heartbreak reflected there.

“You’re absolutely right, Lyanna. That is what normal families do. Come with us, Dany,” Jon asked as he turned to her.

“Are you sure, Jon? I don’t want to impose on your time with her.” Dany replied, searching his face to try and suss out his true feelings.

Jon walked up to her and took her hand. His was rough, calloused from all the years of strumming his guitar. “I’m sure, Dany.” He said.

That was enough for her, “I’ll be right back,” she said as she ran to her room to throw on something halfway decent.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left her apartment and headed to the festival, Lyanna talking their ears off the whole way. Her face lit up as she seen all the rides and games and food.

"It looks like so much fun! Can we get some cotton candy?" Lyanna asked, the smile on her face huge.

"Of course." Jon said as he walked up to the counter. "Pink or blue?"

"Pink!" Lya said without hesitation.

Jon paid for the treat and handed it over to Lyanna beaming with pride over making her happy.

They spent the day riding rides, playing games, and eating delicious fried fair food. Jon even won Lya and Dany stuffed animals at the ring toss.

Finally, as night fell they got on the ferris wheel together, Lya squeezing in the middle. The view was breathtaking. Dany felt Jon's hand come over her shoulder. She reached up and grabbed it before she turned to him and they shared a smile. He pulled her and Lyanna close to him and Dany felt her heart swell as the contentment of this heavenly moment washed over her. She wished every day could be as perfect as this one.

All too quickly the ride was over and they got off to head home. As they made their way through the crowd a young woman stopped them.

"Oh my God, are you Jon Snow?" She asked bouncing with excitement.

Jon turned to Dany grimacing. "Uh yeah. I am."

"Can I have your autograph?" The girl asked as she rummaged through her bag to find a pen.

Jon looked uncomfortable. Dany could see his chest heaving slightly and sweat covering his brow.

"Uh. Sure." Jon took the pen and paper from the girl and signed a quick note handing it back to her.

"Thank you so much!" She said, before asking, "Is that your wife and kid?" She was focused in on Dany and Lya now.

"I'm sorry but that's really none of your business. I have to go now. But it was nice meeting you." Jon turned away, grabbing Dany and Lyanna's hands.

"How did that lady know who you were, daddy?" Lyanna asked as they made their way back to the apartment.

"We'll talk about it later," Dany told her sensing Jon's anxiety over discussing this right now.

"I'm sorry." He said as Dany unlocked the apartment door. "I thought I could get by unrecognized with this being such a small town. And usually, if I have my hair pulled back, most people don't recognize me."

Dany shook her head. "It's ok, Jon. You don't need to apologize. We had an amazing day. Lyanna had a great time. That's all that matters."

"Daddy, will you stay and watch a movie with me before bed?" Lyanna asked grabbing Jon's hand as she walked to the couch.

"Of course. As long as it's ok with your mom." He replied following her.

Dany nodded and watched as Lyanna showed Jon all of her tapes. She had all the best ones, Dany heard her tell him. After much debate, they decided on The Lion King. Dany popped popcorn and sat down on the couch next to Lya. Her hands stroking her daughters hair.

Lya made it about half way through the movie before passing out. Her head buried in Jon's chest. Drool dripping out of her mouth. Dany laughed before reaching over to pull Lyanna towards her. Jon stood up, then bent down to pick the girl up and carry her to bed.

"I can't get over how amazing she is, Dany. You've done a really great job." He said coming to stand by her.

"Thank you. I've tried my best. She loves you so much already" Dany mused, a soft smile falling from her lips.

And it was true. Lyanna was clearly enamoured with her father. She had clung to him all day. Dany was happy that they seem to have clicked easily.

"I'm scared, Dany. I love that little girl more than anything in the world already.  
And I'm scared I'm going to ruin it like I've ruined every other relationship in my life." Jon confessed, pain evident in his voice.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her hand reaching out to hold his.

Jon squeezed her hand and took a deep breath, "Well my father never cared enough to ever bother meeting me. And even though I love her and miss her, my mom couldn’t stop drinking long enough to take care of me. And it cost her, her life. Then, I was so obsessed with my music, with making it, that you thought I would hate you because I got you pregnant. As though I didn't love you more than anything, even the music. As though it wasn't as much my fault as yours. So you left me. And even Robb. My brother. We started this band together. But I was so wrapped up in myself and my pain. I spent the first year we made it in a haze of drinking, sex, and drugs. And he told me he refused to watch me kill myself like my mom did. Gave me an ultimatum. Give up the drugs and partying or he was out. And you know what I did. I got worse. Just out of spite. I was in a self destructive spiral. And all he tried to do was pull me back out. And I spat in his face. Everyone I've ever cared about or loved has left or I've pushed away. And I'm so scared I'm going to do the same to her."

He was crying. Dany put her arms around him. "You're not going to let her down. She loves you. I won't let you push us away. It's going to work out. We're going to figure all of this out. Together. I promise."

Jon nodded as he embraced Dany, tears streaming down his face.She spent the rest of the night comforting Jon until he fell asleep in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I upped the chapter count again. I didn't get as far as I thought story wise in chapter 6. So we'll see how it goes. If all goes well chapter 6 will be up Monday. Thank you so much for everyone who takes the time to read this and leave me a comment. It really makes my day and made me feel so much better while I was sick. I love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Daenerys woke to a weight around her middle. A hard, firm chest pressed to her back. She sighed, pushing back as she lightly swayed her hips, reveling in the feeling, her brain too groggy to catch up with her, as she felt a pressure beginning to poke her in lower back. Behind her she heard a soft moan of pleasure. Without thinking she turned around, coming face to face with Jon, having fallen asleep with him on her sofa the night before, after he poured his heart out regarding his fears of failing their daughter. 

 

Their eyes met, violet clashing with grey. She chanced a glance at his lips, the pull to strong to hold off. Her eyes connected with his again and she smiled as he leaned in. She inched her face closer towards him. She felt his breath caress her lips and floated forward just a bit more, her mouth nearly on his, begging for his kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch they heard dainty footsteps approaching. 

 

Dany let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as she moved away and sat up. 

 

"Sorry," she whispered, pushing the hair in her face behind her ear. 

 

Jon reached out and caressed her cheek bringing her to him before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "You've got nothing to apologize for, Dany."

 

Lyanna came around the couch before Dany had a chance to reply. "Daddy," she said, "You're still here! I knew you wouldn't want to leave us." 

 

Lya beamed before climbing into her father's lap.

 

"Guess I fell asleep during your movie too." Jon said, a sheepish look on his face as his eyes met Dany's. 

 

Their daughter looked at him then, criticism evident on her small face. Her eyes squinted as she very seriously said, "I didn't fall asleep during the movie, Daddy. I never fall asleep during movies."

 

Dany hid her chuckle at Jon's shocked face. Lyanna was currently in her 'I'm seven but think I'm an adult' phase, so any time she was so much as hinted at being a baby or a kid she put on this whole affronted act. As though she was offended by the very idea of childhood. Dany found it hilarious seeing Lyanna's ire directed at someone else. 

 

Jon clearly didn't have any idea how to respond to that. So he just nodded as Dany got up and headed to the kitchen.

 

"Are you guys hungry?" She asked opening the fridge. 

 

They both replied "Yes!", before Dany had even gotten the full question out. 

 

"Pancakes and bacon alright with you both?" She eyed them as she got the ingredients out.

 

Lyanna cheered, her little fist going up in the air, "You know that's my favorite mom!" 

She turned to Jon, "Mommy makes the best pancakes. Ever!"

 

"Is there anything your mom can't do?" Jon responded.

 

The little girl considered the question very hard for a moment. Her little pointer finger tapping her chin, "Hmmm. I don't think so. My mommy pretty much knows everything."

 

It wasn't long before they were sitting down to eat. Lyanna talked their ears off about everything she wanted to do this summer. Suddenly, a shrill ringing came from around the table, halting the conversation.

 

Dany watched as Jon pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. She saw a look of concern cross his face as he looked down at the screen. 

 

"Excuse me," he said, "I have to take this."

 

Jon walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Lyanna and Dany shared a look and a shrug before turning back to their food. 

 

Through the door they heard "Are you fucking kidding me? Stop that fucking story Margaery… I don't give a shit… Yes I know I should have, but I literally just found out… I don't fucking owe them anything… ok… yeah I understand. I'll be there."

 

The door opened and Dany went to him. "Is everything ok?"

 

Jon shook his head, "No. I'm sorry, Dany. There's pictures. Someone took pictures of us yesterday and sold it to a fucking tabloid. It's going to be front page news tomorrow. I'm sorry,  Dany. I'm so fucking sorry." 

 

Jon sat down and put his head in his hands. Dany sat next to him and rubbed his back offering comfort in anyway she could. "It's going to be okay, Jon. We'll make it work."

 

He looked distraught. "You don't understand. People are crazy. If they find you they could hurt you. Hurt Lyanna. And I'd never forgive myself if that happened. You were right, Dany. For keeping her from me. I spend one day with her and now her life is ruined. I should have stayed away."

 

Dany pulled away, anger coursing through her. "Oh no you don't, Jon Snow. You're not going to turn this into some pity party for yourself. You’ve made our little girl so happy. I want you in her life. And more importantly,  _ she _ wants you in her life. So, people are going to find out about her. It's not what we wanted but it's not the end of the world. You're hardly the first musician or celebrity to have a child. We'll figure it out. And we will do it together."

 

She looked at him, daring him to argue with her over this. After a minute she saw a tiny hint of a shy smile and knew she had won. He nodded at her and that was the end of that.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

After he had calmed down, Jon had explained that he would have to fly back to LA at the end of the week. He was doing an interview with some magazine to talk about his now not-so-secret daughter. It was his PR Rep Margaery's idea. Better to get it out there and over with than try to hide it and pique people's interest even more.

 

"She's an absolute PR genius," he told her later that day. "Girl could spin a story about anything and make it positive. She really helped keep what was left of my reputation in tact while I was going through my various benders over the years. Made me look like I was still a suffering artist, breaking free from the confines of my tragic early life, rather than just a tweaked out junkie like I actually was."

 

Dany nodded, a little annoyed at hearing Jon gush over this woman. "She sounds like quite a woman."

 

She apparently was terrible at keeping her jealousy in check because Jon actually laughed at that. "Oh yeah, she's great. Beautiful too," Dany huffed at that. "And she's been married to Robb for 3 years. They just had a little boy about 6 months ago."

 

Dany had the good grace to look a little sheepish at that. "Oh, well good for him. What did they name him?" She asked, curious about her former friend.

 

"Ned, after dad. Robb was very insistent about it." Jon smiled at that. "Oh, and Arya is married to Gendry. They got hitched a little over a year ago. They're trying for a baby. He was pissed at me when I told him about Lya. 'Mean to tell me I been on a schedule for six months now to try to have a kid and your dumbass accidentally squirted one into your high school girlfriend when you were eighteen'. Those were his exact words I believe."

 

"Oh my God. Arya is married. That's so weird to even think about. She was always such a little tomboy. I can't even imagine her as anything but a kid. And it's nice to know Gendry hasn't changed at all. Boy has no filter." It felt good. Hearing about his family, about Lyanna's family. People she hadn't let herself think about in years.

 

"You're telling me. I about beat the shit out of him when I walked in on him with my little sister. But they were in love. And who am I to stand in the way of true love." Jon said.

 

"Always such a poet." Dany replied laughing.

 

"Well I mean that is pretty much my job." He told her matter of factly. Humor laced his voice. She couldn't remember the last time he had joked with her. 

 

She shook her head and chuckled at that, "It's a lot more interesting than my job."

 

"What do you do?" He asked and she realized they hardly knew anything about their new lives. 

 

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm a veterinary assistant. I work at the animal clinic around the corner."

 

"Oh that's cool. What made you do that?" Jon asked, genuine curiosity lacing his voice.

 

She shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "I like animals. And there was a position open and all I needed was a high school diploma. And I make decent enough money doing it. Enough for Lya and I to live relatively comfortably on. I tried school for a while when I first had Lya. But I hated it."

 

"That sounds like a good enough reason to me. I'm glad you found something you enjoyed." The shy smile made a reappearance.

 

Dany smiled, happy to know he respected her for all she had done for their daughter. Even if it wasn't always glamorous. Not compared to his life anyways. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been three days since the photos had been published. In that time, Dany and Jon had grown closer. They had talked about everything and nothing. He'd helped her cook for them at every meal. They played with Lyanna together. Dany was getting a taste of what their life could have been like and she wasn't sure she would be able to let him go again. 

 

Jon was leaving the next afternoon to fly back to his home in LA. He was going to come clean to the public about their daughter in a candid interview as the cat was already out of the bag. But he had promised he'd come back once it was done. Dany was afraid. Afraid to lose what they were tenuously building. Afraid that, when faced with the world outside of this bubble they'd created, he would resent her again. And she didn't think she could live without him in her life again. 

 

That night, after they had put Lyanna to bed, she approached him. "Jon."

 

"Is everything ok, Dany?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

 

She shook her head, her silver-blonde tresses bouncing as she did. "I don't want you to leave." She said, as she closed the distance between them. 

 

"It's only for a little while, Dany. It's for the best. I'll be back before you know it." Jon reached out. His knuckle brushing her face gently.

 

"I love you, Jon." She whispered as their eyes met.

 

"You love me?" He replied, shock coloring his face. "What do you mean you love me?"

 

She took his hand and looked into his eyes. "I mean being around you is intoxicating. It's the happiest I've been in eight years. I've missed you so much. I want to be with you. I want to be a family with you and Lyanna. I want to wake up every day in your arms. And I understand if you don't want that. Or you don't feel the same. But I couldn't let you leave without telling you."

 

She watched as a plethora of emotions ran across his face. The minutes dragged on and just as she thought all hope was lost he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. 

 

She felt her blood sing with the contact as she enthusiastically returned the kiss. Slow and soft at first but building powerfully with every second. She felt his tongue swipe the parting of her lips and she opened to him. He plundered her mouth with his tongue as she moaned in pleasure. 

 

His mouth began working down her neck gracefully, as she reached down and began undoing his jeans. His hand came up fondled her breast through her shirt. She moved to strip herself of her top when a cough came from the other room. 

 

She took his hand and led him to her bedroom. As soon as the door clicked shut she removed the rest of her clothing, watching as Jon did the same. She practically drooled as his erection bounced out of the confines of his clothes. Swollen and angry and red. She wanted it. She wanted it so badly. 

 

He walked to her and picked her up. Her legs came around his waist as he made his way to her bed. He laid her down gently before slowly climbing over her. Dany felt butterflies flap in her stomach. She hadn't felt this nervous since she was seventeen and he had laid her down under their tree, taking her virginity.

 

His eyes met hers and in them she saw her love reflected. For the first time since they had reunited she saw her Jon. The one she had left in Summerhall all those years ago. She felt tears gather in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed them away before moving to her lips. 

 

He kissed her slowly, softly while he parted her thighs. Nestling himself towards her center. She felt his cock slide through her folds as he kissed her before lightly, nudging at her entrance. She was so wet and excited he slipped right in with no resistance. 

 

She sighed in relief. Jon lips moved on hers as he pumped slowly in and out of her, pulling back every now and again to look her in the eye as if to reaffirm to himself that this was really happening. The heat built up inside of her slowly. And then without warning she felt herself clench him as her orgasm washed over her. She felt him spill himself into her, jerking as he finished before lowering his face towards her and kissing her lightly. 

 

"I love you too, Dany. I don't think I ever stopped." He said, his chest still heaving, sweat sprinkled on his brow. 

 

She smiled at him, wrapping him in her arms. "So what does this mean for us? For Lya?"

 

Jon looked at her thoughtfully. "Why don't you guys just come to California with me? You wouldn't be such an oddity in LA. There's loads of celebrities of all sorts there. So no one would pay us any attention. I could protect you better from there."

 

She laughed, "That's crazy, Jon. What am I going to do in California?"

 

He turned to her, the depth of his feeling evident in his eyes. "You could be with me. We could be a family. A real family. Please Dany"

 

"What about your girlfriend, doesn't she live with you?" Dany said. She knew it was harsh, bringing her up in the afterglow of their love making. But she wasn't going to abandon everything she worked for, just to get there and have Jon decide to stay with his groupie girlfriend. That wasn't fair to any of them.

 

Jon had a sour look on his face, "Val doesn't mean anything to me. Not really. I told you that. It was just a hookup. Just someone to have fun with. She's nothing compared to you. I never loved her. But I do love you."

 

"I don't know, Jon. That's moving awfully fast, isn't it? I love you. I know I want to be with you. I know I don't want you to be on the other side of the country. But we've only just admitted our feelings to each other. Are we even officially together?" She said. It was all running through her head. She didn't know what to do.

 

He took her hand, kissing each fingertip. "I know it's asking a lot. To have you leave your whole life behind. But I don't think I can live without either of you anymore. I don't want to go back to being a shell of myself, and finding ways to numb the pain. I want you both with me. Always." He finished, his voice but a whisper.

 

Dany kissed his forehead, her fingers running through his inky curls, so like their daughters. "Ok we'll come with you. I mean I'll need a few days to get everything in order. But we're going to really do this. This is crazy." She said with a laugh. 

 

And it was. She was giving up her entire life to be with this man. Uprooting herself and their daughter. And she prayed to God that it was the right decision.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

She awoke the next morning still in his arms. "You're still here," she said cuddling into him.

 

He chuckled, "Did you think I wouldn't be here?"

 

She laughed with him, "Well, I think a part of me must have thought last night was a dream."

 

And it was true. She was so happy and it made this all seem to good to be true. This was everything she had secretly dreamed of from the moment she suspected she was pregnant. 

 

They got out of bed and quickly dressed. Lyanna came out of her room seconds after they came out of Dany's.

 

"Can I tell her?" Jon asked her quietly.

 

She nodded walking around him so she could see Lya's face.

 

Jon knelt down to their daughter. "Lyanna, we've got something to tell you." He said. "You're mom and I talked about a lot of stuff last night. And we've decided that you guys are going to come live with me in California."

 

Lya's eyes grew wide. "We're going to be a real family." She whispered.

 

Dany smiled and nodded, "Yes, sweetpea, we are."

 

Lyanna shrieked in glee, running to throw her arms around her parents. "I'm so happy."

 

They spent the next hour discussing the logistics of how it was going to work. Dany called her office to let them know she was moving and would not be back in. They wished her good luck and just asked if she could bring her keys back. She agreed and told them she'd have the keys down in a few minutes.

 

"Dany, I don't think you should go alone." Jon said, concern evident in his voice.

 

Dany slipped her shoes on. "I'll be fine. It's literally a five minute walk. I'm just dropping the keys off and I'll be right back. And then we can get you to the airport and figure out when Lya and I are going to come to you."

 

"You could just fly out with me. And we can send for all of your stuff." He reasoned.

 

This was all happening so fast. But Dany didn't care, it felt right. "Okay." She replied. 

 

She kissed him before grabbing her keys and heading out the door, hearing Lyanna giggle at the sign of clear affection between her parents.

 

It was beautiful outside. Not a cloud in the sky. Dany practically skipped around the corner approaching the clinic.

 

She felt a hand grab her and turned around. Standing there was a young woman, probably nineteen or twenty, she had bleached blonde hair though her roots were nearly black. "You're her aren't you?" The woman said.

 

"Excuse me," Dany replied. She was confused

 

"The woman from the photographs. With the little girl. And Jon Snow." The woman forced through her clenched teeth.

 

Realization dawned on Dany, "Oh. Umm. Yeah that was me."

 

With a flash the woman pulled out a gun, "You took him from me," she said, "he was mine and you took him."

 

Dany was frightened. How the hell did this woman even find them. She raised her hands in supplication, "I didn't take him. It's nothing like that. We were together a long time ago. And just ran into each other. That's all." Dany said, her voice unwaveringly as she put on a brave face, trying her best to talk this woman down.

 

The lady cried, "He was going to be mine. We were going to be together. I'm his biggest fan." And with that she fired.

 

Dany watched her life flash before her eyes as the bullet struck her chest, pain overcoming her. She heard the woman run as she collapsed, her breathing shallow. She thought of Jon and Lyanna and the future they were supposed to have. And then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!! I'm going to try and update by Friday. But if I can't I'll have it up no later than Monday.


	7. Chapter 7

A dull pain in her chest was the first thing Dany noticed as her mind began to swim back to consciousness. The second thing she noticed was a steady beeping in the background. Finally, Daenerys opened her eyes; the lights nearly blinding.

 

"Dany?" She heard from her left. 

 

Blinking, she turned her head towards the voice. Her heart fluttered as she took in Jon by her bedside. 

 

She smiled softly at him.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said, his hand reaching for hers, squeezing it.

 

"My chest hurts. What happened?" She asked, gently rubbing the tender spot that pained her.

 

Jon looked gutted. "You were shot," he said, his voice cracking with tears. "A fan of mine was not happy about the paparazzi photos of us together. She tracked you down. And shot you."

 

Dany was shocked. Shocked that this could have happened to her. 

 

"I'm so sorry, Dany. I wish I could take it back." Jon cried.

 

Daenerys composed herself. "I should have trusted you when you tried to warn me. If I had trusted you everything would be different."

 

And it was the truth. He had warned of the possible danger that could come from being with him now. And she had all but laughed it off. Never in a million years would she have guessed anyone would have come looking for her over some blurry pictures, let alone actually be able to track her down. 

 

"Lyanna! Jon, where's Lyanna?" Dany begged of him, nearly hysterical, as her thoughts went to her daughter. 

 

Jon reached over and pushed some hair out of her face. 

 

"Lya is safe. She's with Missandei right now and I have a security detail following them for the time being. They're some of the best in the business. They'll protect her. I promise." Jon assured her.

 

"Thank you, Jon." She said as she sat back and relaxed. Her mind more at ease knowing their daughter was safe. "Does she know what happened?"

 

"She knows you're hurt. But she doesn't know what exactly happened," Jon looked away, unable to meet her eyes, "I wasn't sure how to tell her. Or if I even should. I'm so far out of my depth here, Dany. I've got no clue how to be a father. Not a real one. It's no wonder you kept her from me for so long."

 

Dany felt her anger flare at that. "You stop that talk right now, Jon Snow. This is an insane situation. It's completely reasonable that you wouldn't know how to handle it. I wouldn't have known either if the shoe was on the other foot."

 

Jon just nodded at that, his eyes downcast. Dany relaxed a bit. "How long have you been here?" She asked.

 

He gave her a shy smile, "Oh, uh, I've been here since they brought you out of surgery. I stayed in the waiting room through that. But I didn't want you to be alone when you woke up."

 

Dany felt tears well in her eyes, as a bubble of warmth exploded within her chest. 

 

"I can leave, if you want me too. I understand if you don't want to see me right now. I was just so worried. But it's all my fault, I should have done mo. . . " Jon stopped mid sentence as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly.

 

"Shut up, Jon." She whispered to his lips and smiled, pressing as close to him as she could; the wires and tubes connecting her to various machines held her back some. 

 

Pulling back, Jon reached up to cup her face. "Are you real? How can you forgive me so easily after this?"

 

"I told you, Jon, I love you. And this isn't your fault. You didn't hurt me. Some poor, deranged woman did. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. " Dany huffed, praying her point got across. 

 

Jon just shook his head, "I don't know, Dany. Maybe you were right and this is just too crazy. Maybe we need to really think about this before you uproot your life completely. I mean I had what was probably the best week of my life with you and Lyanna. I didn't think it was possible for me to feel like that anymore. And the moment I let myself feel, the moment I opened that gate back up, you got hurt. Maybe I'm cursed. Maybe I'm not meant to really love. Or be loved."

 

"You can't be serious, Jon. Are you breaking up with me? Already?" She asked, her breathing becoming more, and more labored. The machines started beeping, alerting the staff to her stressful condition. 

 

Jon looked on helplessly, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Daenerys," he said before taking off out the door; nearly tripping over his chair in the process.

 

Dany watched him go, to shocked and numb to even cry. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dany spent the next three days in a half conscious state. When she was awake her mind reeled at Jon’s reaction. How could he think such a thing? How could he do this to her and to Lyanna? Just walk out when it got tough. Her heart ached more than her lung did. 

 

The only thing that helped was Lyanna. Missy had brought her by the second time Dany had been awake. Just holding her girl in her arms did so much to calm the storm raging in her. But she prayed for Lya’s sake that Jon would at least continue to be there for her even if he didn’t want Dany anymore. 

 

A week went by and finally the doctor felt she was ok to go home. She was still on oxygen while she slept and he advised that she should remain on bed rest more or less. But that the gods she wasn’t going to have to be in that room anymore. She wouldn’t have to look over and see his chair in the corner or wake up hoping he would be there. She could start getting her life back on track and remove Jon Snow from her memory once more. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A month went by, with Dany and Lya crashing with Missy as she recovered. She had been terrified to go back to her neighborhood. The woman who shot her was going to court soon and Dany would be able to firmly shut the lid on this nightmare just like she had on every other unpleasant part of her life. 

 

She hadn’t heard from Jon since he left the hospital that day. And she was disappointed. Lya had tried to call him, tried to email him, and got no response.  _ Maybe it’s for the best _ , Dany thought,  _ maybe he really isn’t who I thought he was, and maybe I was right in keeping Lya away to begin with _ . She made the decision then and there that her and Lya were going to just move on. She was going to find a new job, a new place to live, and together they’d be a family again, just the two of them. 

 

Dany had completely convinced herself after a week. And in a moment it all came crashing down.

 

“Does daddy not love me anymore?” Lya asked, her head hung as if in shame, afraid to meet her mother’s eyes.

 

Tears filled Dany’s eyes as she reached out and pulled her daughter into her. She pulled back after a moment and took Lya’s head in her hands, gently wiping tears away. “Your daddy loves you so much. He’s just scared right now. He thinks it’s his fault I was hurt. And he thinks if he stays away he’ll keep you from getting hurt”

 

Lya looked offended, “Well that’s just stupid. He can’t control if I get hurt. I have a whole life to get hurt. He should be here to tell me it’s ok though. I miss him.”

 

The last part was barely a whisper. And Dany was resolved. She was going to get Jon to come around, for Lya’s sake if nothing else.  He was going to acknowledge how much his daughter needed him if it was the last thing Dany did. And with that she went to the phone and started making calls. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the end Dany went home, back to Summerhall. She had managed to get ahold of Arya, who put her in touch with Robb, who’s wife was Jon’s PR rep. Apparently, after her accident he had went completely AWOL. No one had heard from him in almost two months. And they we’re just praying he hadn’t snapped and went on another bender. Robb had promised to call her as soon as they heard from Jon. And he did. He told her Jon had called to let them know he was coming home for a week or two before starting on his next album.

 

So here she was, hopefully not making a complete ass of herself as she flew her and Lya to the other side of the country. She called Robb once she landed and he let her know that Jon was there and he looked good and that she was welcome to stop by. Leaving the airport Daenerys mustered up every ounce of courage she had and headed to the Stark place with Lya in tow. 

 

The drive seemed to be drag and speed by all at once. She was nervous. More nervous than she had been when she had told him about Lyanna. But she had to do this. She just had too, for Lya’s sake. Or that’s what she kept telling herself on the way there.

 

As the taxi pulled up to the Stark place Dany felt her stomach drop. Memories came flooding back as she looked on the old house she had spent so much time with. She prayed to all the gods above that this wasn’t a mistake as she slid out of the car, her hand grasping Lya’s for dear life. Slowly they made their way up to the door and with one final inhale to steel her nerves Dany knocked.

 

She breathed out as the door opened. And then there was Jon. And Robb was right, he did look good. She was so happy to see him looking so healthy she barely noticed the flabbergasted look on his face before he whispered, “Dany?”

 

“Hi, Jon,” she said, “We need to talk.” She met his eyes as he nodded at her and moved to the side so her and Lya could cross the threshold. 

 

The moment the door closed Lya ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He reached down to embrace her, pulling her in and holding her close as though he never wanted to let go of his girl again. Another moment passed before Jon pulled away. His eyes once more meeting Dany’s before he pulled her into him.

 

She was surprised. He held her to him one hand firmly around her waist, the other moving through her hair. After what felt like too long and not long enough he pulled back, grabbing her and Lya’s hands and pulling them towards his old room just off the foyer.

 

 “I’m sorry for leaving like I did. It wasn’t right. I’m sorry for not answering your calls for the last couple of months. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to take you home. I’m just so sorry, Dany. I panicked. I was so afraid and I didn’t know how to handle it. But I would take it back if I could,” Jon sighed, looking down at his feet, with his head hung in what she knew was shame.

 

She reached for his hand and whispered, “You hurt me, Jon. You hurt, Lya. And if you really don’t want to be with us, or you don’t see this as a long haul type of thing then please tell us now. But we love you, Jon. We want you in our lives. Both of us.”

 

Jon smiled, his eyes watered as he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met only briefly but Dany felt electricity down to her toes, she went to wrap her arms around him to pull him in closer when she heard, “Does this mean we’re going to be a family again.”

 

Jon pulled away but his eyes stayed on Dany, “Yeah Lya, I think it does. As long as your mom still wants it?” He said, with a clear question on the end.

 

Dany smiled and nodded, “ Yes, I want it. I want it more than anything.”

 

Lya shrieked and threw herself at her parents, her infectious laughter catching on quickly. Dany was certain she had never been so happy. It was going to be a lot of work, and they had a lot to sort through but she knew they were going to make it one way or another.

 

“I, uh, wrote a new song for you Daenerys. Would you like to hear it?” Jon asked, nervously.

 

Dany shook her head yes, more tears in her eyes as he picked up his acoustic and started:

 

_ Hello, I've waited here for you _

_ Everlong _

_ Tonight, I throw myself into _

_ And out of the red, out of her head she sang _

 

_ Come down and waste away with me _

_ Down with me _

_ Slow how you wanted it to be _

_ I'm over my head, out of her head she sang _

 

_ And I wonder _

_ When I sing along with you _

_ If everything could ever feel this real forever _

_ If anything could ever be this good again _

_ The only thing I'll ever ask of you _

_ You got to promise not to stop when I say when _

_ She sang _

 

_ Breathe out so I can breathe you in _

_ Hold you in _

_ And now I know you've always been _

_ Out of your head, out of my head I sang _

 

_ And I wonder _

_ When I sing along with you _

_ If everything could ever feel this real forever _

_ If anything could ever be this good again _

_ The only thing I'll ever ask of you _

_ You got to promise not to stop when I say when _

_ She sang _

 

_ And I wonder _

_ If everything could ever feel this real forever _

_ If anything could ever be this good again _

_ The only thing I'll ever ask of you _

_ You got to promise not to stop when I say when _

 

As he finished Dany went to him and wrapped him in her arms, and she knew this was going to be a new chapter in their lives. She knew they were never going to be alone again. And she was happy, truly completely happy, for the first time in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter. Real life has kicked my butt in the last few months. But I hope this at least partially makes up for the wait. This is the final chapter of the main story. But I am working on an epilogue, thought I don't know for sure when that'll be out. Thank you so much for all the love and support during this story. You are all amazing

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from "Doll Parts" by Hole. I listened to way to much grunge to write this. We're in for an angsty ride. Let know know what you think!


End file.
